Trapped
by No Username Needed
Summary: After one year of enduring brutal emotional and physical abuse from her master Eli, Clare is finally free. Free from the hurt; free from the pain. Or so she thinks.. /Sequel to Imprisoned/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone****! **

**Wow...just wow! I can't believe how many of you guys wanted the sequel right away! That's insane. When I first started writing fanfiction, I never imagined I'd get all of the support I've gotten from you all. Thank you SOOO much! Without you, I'd be nothing.**

** So wait no longer.**

**I hope this is as good as _Imprisoned_. *Crossing my fingers***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, Clare. I'm so glad you're here." The voice told me and began to cry.

The voice sounded so far away. I tried opening my eyelids, but I didn't have the strength.

"Mrs. Edwards, she's under a lot of medication so she'll be like this for a few hours." The male doctor told my mom.

I smiled, though I was almost passed out.

My mom sniffled. "Can I stay in here?"

The male doctor responded. "Of course. But visiting hours end at 8:00."

My mom growled. "I haven't seen my daughter since last **year**, and you're telling me I have to leave her here in a few hours?"

The doctor sighed regretfully. "I-I know, ma'am but.." The doctor paused. "I'll tell you what. I'll ask my boss and see if it's allowed for this kind of situation. How is that?"

My mom spoke hoarsely. "Thank you."

I heard the door slam shut. My mom sat on the edge of the lumpy hospital bed. She patted my right leg.

"How could I do this to you Clare?" She sniffled.

I mumbled. "Mommy."

"Yes, Clare, it's me." She choked out. "I'm so glad you're here with us. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

I moaned drowsily. "It's wasn't.."

The last thing I heard before I felt into a slumber was someone coming in the room. It was Jake and he was yapping away about the hospital cafeteria food. Jake hasn't changed a bit. The thought of this made me laugh. My thoughts finally cut off with a nice, peaceful sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, finally feeling strong enough to stay awake. I looked out the sunny hospital window and sighed. My mom was laying down on the small, red couch asleep; Jake was sitting on a rocking chair and drinking a smoothie from Smoothie King.

I muttered. "I gotta pee."

He looked at me - probably shocked that I was awake - and tensed up. "Wait, Clare don't-"

I ignored him and slid off the bed. I stood and instantly fell on the cold hard ground. I whimpered from the pain. I looked down and screamed.

My mom frantically rose from the couch. She darted towards us both. Jake lifted me from the floor and put me on the bed again.

I shrieked at the sudden touching. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

He backed off.

"Jake, press the help button."

He pressed something on the side of my bed.

I sobbed, not believing what I just witnessed.

Some doctor came in and he grinned. "Oh good, you're awake"

He noticed my crying.

"What's wrong, Clare?"

I scoffed, not bothering to look at that monster. "This."

I pointed down to my legs, or now leg. My left leg was gone. No where to be found. Just when I thought I've lost everything, nope not yet. I had to have one more thing taken. Because being mentally, emotionally, and physically damaged for life just wasn't good enough. Hey, well, now I'm broken.

He sighed sadly and sat down in front of me. "Clare, we tried to save the leg where you were stabbed, but, uh, it was a little bit more complicated than we expected. You were losing too much blood from your leg, your veins were ripped to pieces, and your leg was all purple. We did a few tests, and we realized the area had Gangrene, which means it was basically all dead tissue. We had no choice but to amputate everything below your knee."

I cried hysterically into my hands. How was I supposed to walk? What if people make fun of me? What will people do when see me? What guy is gonna want to date the girl with one leg.

He reassured me. "But with months of physical therapy and some prosthetics, you can overcome this. I know you can. We all know you can."

I looked up to see Jake and my mom smiling at me.

I nod. "Well, am I going to have to be in a wheelchair or have a fake leg or.."

He bit his lip. "Most patients that have similar situations usually use wheelchairs, but use a prosthetic for special occasions. I can guarantee you, you won't want to wear a prosthetic all the time. Since your nerves are so sensitive, it'll be very painful."

I run my hand through my tangly hair. I continue to cry. The doctor left the emotional scene, when his pager beeped. He shut the door and my mom hugged me from the side.

"Jake, do you mind leaving?"

He nodded in understandably and immediately exited the room.

I shook my head, once he left. "Why is this happening to me?"

My mom rubbed my back. "I don't know, Clare Bear. But I do know that Dr. Reynolds is right. You can get through this. You have me, Glen, your friends, Jake, and the rest of your family to be there for you."

I sniffle and wipe my face. "Yeah, but I don't have my left lag."

My mom teared up. "I know, I know. Gosh, I just-"

She bawled next to me. "I'm just happy you're even here, Clare. The police told us that by now you were probably dead, so they almost stopped the mission to find you. But then.. a miracle happened. They found you."

I sighed shakily. "When can I go home?"

She coughed and answered me. "This Saturday, they suspect."

I bit my lip. "Well, what day is it?"

"Tuesday." She told me.

I groaned. "Why until then?"

She rubbed my arm. "To make sure the Gangrene is completely gone, to start your physical therapy, to measure you for your prosthetic, and so we can so they can ship in a wheelchair."

I laid down on my pillow frustrated with everything. "I'm tired, hungry, depressed, and my leg freaking hurts. I just want to go home."

She nodded. "I-I know you do." She cleared her dry throat. "Just get some rest. In an hour or so your lunch will be coming out and I'll call in the doctor for pain meds, okay?"

I nodded slowly and drifted into a deep sloom.

I may not be free, but I'm free from _them. _I just hope they don't find me.. ever again.

Those bastards.

* * *

**This is just a start, so it's not amazing. This was really hard for me to write, just because I've never been in a situation like this (thank the lord). So I researched information about amputation/gangrene; hopefully the portrayal in this fic is accurate - or accurate enough anyway. **

**The next chapter will start in the hospital and end with Clare's homecoming. I don't really like doing this, but once I get 10 reviews I will update. :)**

**Thanks for everything!**

**~With LOVEEE**

**No Username Needed**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that everyone - well, mostly everyone - likes this! I was really scared that everyone would hate it, but apparently I was just physicing my self out. **

**Hope you like the 2nd chapter of _Trapped._**

**Note: Like I said in the first chapter, I do not know anything about what happens when you lose a leg..well, because I have both of mine (just one more thing to be grateful for). I had to research for the medical perspective and the physical therapy process. Sorry if I mess up on some of the details. **

* * *

Before it was so easy to stand on one leg; now, I can't even stand on two. Well, one _real_ leg and one prosthetic leg.

I just wish I could take what I said back. Who I was with back. I just want everything from before _they _showed up in my life. Everything was put together.

_Now I'm broken._

"I can't." I whimpered, angry at myself. I gave up on holding one bar. I placed my hand on the trusty silver bar to my right. I sighed, barely audible, relieved at how much better it felt.

Ms. Leslie, my physical therapist at the hospital, cheerfully smiled at my undetermined self. "Oh, yes you can."

I looked at her, doubt plastered on my face. She was at least 50 years old. Her hair was grey with some "salt and pepper" dashed in, her eyes were acorn brown, and her skin was as wrinkly as my fingers get after I get out of the pool. She understood what my face was saying and replied wittily.

"You won't know if you don't try."

I stood there. My grip on the two bars didn't loosen, not even a bit. I awkwardly waved around my left hand behind me, so I could find the chair I was just sitting in. I felt the wood against my skin; carefully and cautiously, I slowly sat down. I found my breath as soon as I sat down. Since when was sitting in a chair tiresome?

I finally asked Ms. Leslie, frustratingly. "Can I please go up to my room now? I just want to sleep."

She looked at her lime green watch and back at me.

"Well," She started.

I frowned knowing what was coming.

She looked at me and put down her clipboard. She continued and sighed almost regretfully.

"Oh, alright. We can finish this tomorrow."

I grinned.

"But," She interrupted the party going on inside my head.

She demanded, not giving me a choice. "You will be doing this exercise tomorrow, along with a new and more challenging one. No excuses, Ms. Edwards.

I nodded understandably.

She turned around to get one of the hospital wheelchairs and my white hospital bed's blanket. She smiled at me.

"Now let's see if my lessons on this weren't a total waste of time." She winked, telepathically reminding me that she was joking.

I giggled but I was nervous.

"I remember how, Ms. Leslie."

She handed me the ramp for me to use. It was made to make it easier for me to get in a wheelchair independently. I bit my lip as I slid down it. I took my time situating myself in the probably-faux leather seat. I then placed my right foot onto the pedal. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped myself into a warm, cozy cocoon.

Ms. Leslie patted my shoulder as I made myself comfortable. "That was great, Clare. Most of my patients usually take a week or so to learn how to do it alone, but you only took a couple of days. You should be proud."

I smiled, not showing any teeth. I didn't bother to reply. I was tired from all of that work to just get in the wheelchair.

She opened the door so we could leave the small office. I stopped her when she began strolling me down the hall.

"C-can I try doing it myself today?" I embarrassingly asked, hoping I didn't come off cranky and grumpy.

She let go of her hold on the handles. "Of course. If you get tired, just tell me to take over."

I faintly nodded and began to spin both wheels counter-clockwise. Ms. Leslie walked next to me. We passed a few doctors and nurses. Ms. Leslie waved at them when they waved to her. Some waved at me; so I obliged. We reached the elevator and Ms. Leslie pressed the '4' button, before I could even react. Thank god she did though, because I honestly forgot what floor my room was on. The door soon open. There was no one standing inside, so we both went in once it fully revealed itself. I spun the wheels once again and entered the stuffy elevator.

"What time is it?" I asked Ms. Leslie, bored and curious.

She checked her watch and responded politely. "3:42."

I grinned and slowly nodded. The elevator door opened, this time in front of me and behind Ms. Leslie - I don't really know how to turn yet. This elevator had doors on each side. We left and I "walked" down the hall with Ms. Leslie on my right.

"Has Dr. Marshall said anything about me leaving any time soon?" I asked impatiently.

She looked at her paperwork on her clipboard simultaneously as she walked. "I'm afraid not, dear. I can ask him tomorrow at our meeting, if you'd like."

I huffed and puffed from how surprisingly hard it was to use this thing. But I finally replied kindly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She opened my door for me.

I went inside to see my mom, Glen, Jake, and my grandparents.

"How was she?" My mom looked up when she heard us.

"She did great. I'll be up here at 3:00 again tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Ms. Leslie asked.

My mom nodded. "Yes.

Ms. Leslie nodded and exited the room.

My mom told her as she walked out. "Thank you."

I strolled to the side of my bed where I could get in easier. I threw my blanket off of me and on the bed. I then got my ramp, which was in the pouch on the side.

Glen stood up from his seat in the couch and asked nicely. "Do you need help Clare?"

I don't know why I did, but I harshly snapped. "No, Glen. I'm fine."

His face fell and he sat back down. Jake made a face and stood. I ignored it and continued to attempt at getting myself in the bed _by myself._

"Some friends invited me out to The Dot. Can I go, Dad?" He looked at Glen, who looked at my mom.

Glen sighed. "Can't you be here with your sister for one whole night?"

I mentally cringed at the word "sister".

Jake groaned. "Oh, c'mon! I'll be back in an hour, two tops."

My mom sniffled and my grandparents sat there awkwardly.

Glen sighed and responded to his whining, as I finally got myself under the covers in my bed.

"Jake, be back here by 6.. please." Glen practically begged his son.

Jake opened the door and waved us off. A couple of seconds went by, before he opened the door again. He peeked his head in.

"Oh Dad, I'm just gonna walk there. It's only down the road."

Glen nodded and Jake shut the door behind him for good.

I bit my lip as I fumbled with the remote, searching for a channel. Unfortunately, nothing but stupid reruns were on. I decided just to watch an old episode of _Pretty Little Liars._

A few minutes passed and my grandma asked me out of the blue. "How are you feeling?"

I looked over at her and lied. "Good. My, er, nub is healing up well..according to the doctors anyway."

Glen stood up, chastely pecking my mom on the cheek. "Charlie emailed me just now. He said the computer is ready for pick up."

My mom nodded. "Alright. Be back before dinner, okay?"

Glen smiled. "I will. See you later, Robert and Joyce." My step dad shook my grandparents' hands individually.

"Drive safe, Glen. The roads sure will be busy with everyone getting home from work." My grandpa stated and laughed to himself.

Glen hugged my side and asked me. "Hey, I'll be passing the house on the way to the shop. Is there anything you need from home?"

I thought for a second, before I nodded. "C-could you get me a book or something like that?"

Glen nodded, grinning. "Sure. I'll buy some new magazines at the store."

I smiled, grateful. "Thanks."

He left us shortly, leaving me with my mom and her parents. I continuing watching the old episode of Pretty Little Liars, until my grandma began to talk.

"Are you sure we were talking about the same Jake on the phone last night, Helen? The kid you were describing was not what I just saw today."

My mom blushed, obviously embarrassed at Jake's behavior and her mom's statement. She finally recovered and spoke up.

"He has his moments just like any other 17 year old boy."

My grandpa barked, joining in on the heated conversation. "Well, this sure isn't the time or place to have that moment. Not when you're in public, or in a hospital with your step sister that you haven't seen in a year. He's seen his friends all year, but not Clare. And he has the audacity to leave her here while he goes partying it up or whatever teenagers do nowadays?"

I frowned.

If it wasn't for me believing Eli's lies, or even dropping my glasses and enabling him to run them over sophomore year, we wouldn't be here. Jake wouldn't be blamed for abandoning me just for wanting to be with his friends, my grandparents would be in Pembroke _not_ here bickering at my mom for something she couldn't control, and I would still have my left leg attached to my body.

I whimpered and softly cried as my mom tried to defend Jake. Out of the three, my grandma was the first to notice my discomfort.

"If you two are going to sit and argue, don't do it in front of Clare." My Grandma told the two.

My grandpa growled at her. "Well, when daughter learns to have a back bone and teach Jake some manners I'll quit complaining about it."

Mom shrieked. "He's not _my_ son! I can't do anything about it, Dad."

My grandpa grumbled under his breath. "Well, he's close."

My mom started to retort, until my grandma intervened again; this time with shouting.

"You two hush! Clare needs to rest and she sure as hell won't get to until you two shut the hell up!"

This made them finally drop the trivial subject. But it made me smile a little bit through my tears. It was always funny hearing Grandma drop curse words, considering she rarely did. And when she does, you know you've messed up.

My grandpa muttered, but this time not grouchily. "I'll leave it alone. It's not my place."

My mom didn't respond to that, but she didn't look as angry.

Bored with the show, I looked at the TV guide. I wish I was at home, where I actually had good stations instead of a bunch of garbage. Despite my poor selection, I managed to find a funny sitcom.

The door opened, revealing my main doctor, Dr. Marshall.

My mom looked up and smiled at the doctor, pretending as if she wasn't yelling less than 3 minutes ago. Politely, he looked over at my grandparents and asked.

"If you two don't mind, could you leave for just a few minutes? I need to ask Clare and her mother some confidential questions."

Without hesitation, both of my grandparents stood up from their seats. My grandma replied sweetly to Dr. Marshall.

"Of course."

The two left the room and shut the door quietly behind them.

"Alright," He mumbled as he flipped through a stack of paperwork. "It's required for me to ask you these questions, Ms. Edwards."

I tried not to let it happen, but my face instantly fell. Great. This will take forever.

He laughed at my facial expression. "I assure you, it'll only take 5 minutes at the most."

I grinned. "Okay then. Bring it."

* * *

The door slammed open, revealing a much happier and friendlier Jake. I groaned, realizing what more tension was about to start. Really Jake? When worst came to worse, you could've ran here. You know that your dad has a temper with this kind of stuff.

"Hey." He casually said to all of us in the room. My mom and grandparents didn't respond, nor did I.

Glen monotonously spoke up. "You're late."

Jake laughed. "So? It's only 6:15."

Glen looked at his son sternly. "I told you to be home by 6:00. Did I not?"

Jake rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to be here. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Glen pointed at him. "You're right. It won't, because you're spending the night tonight and tomorrow night."

Jake groaned. "Dad! What?"

Glen answered him. "You heard me."

I sighed annoyed at all of this. "If Jake doesn't want to be here, just let him go home. I'd rather him be home happy than have him here being the annoying brat he is."

Jake scoffed. "Oh shut up Clare. This has nothing to do with you."

I laughed, but not in the good way. "Yes it does. You two are fighting about being here with me, so that automatically makes me involved in this."

My mom reassuringly corrected me. "Clare, they are not fighting about you." She then looked at Glen, annoyed. "Could you two take it outside, please?"

My grandma snorted and mumbled to herself. "Oh, now you say that."

Glen turned around at the three of them but then looked back at Jake. "Jake, I'm your father and you'll do as I say."

Jake snickered. "Whatever. I'm going home. You guys can eat dinner without me."

I whimpered upset when Jake opened the door to leave. "Jake please just stay..I haven't even had a full conversation with you in a year."

For a split second Jake's face fell but he quickly recovered from it. He let go of the doorknob.

"Give me a break."

Before any of my family could respond to his bitchiness, I shouted angrily.

"God, you've changed. What happened to the sweet, funny and caring Jake I knew? Now you're just an asshole who doesn't care who he hurts just as long as he gets what he wants!"

Jake smiled devilishly. "Why don't you walk over here and say that to my face?" He pretended to notice the lower half of my body. "Whoops, I forgot that you can't."

I clenched my jaw and Glen stepped in.

"Now that's enough Jake!"

Jake laughed bitterly. "Taking her side, eh? Of course you are."

Before Glen could catch him, Jake left the room in a flash. Glen gripped the doorknob; with reluctance, he let go, not bothering to chase after his son. He looked over at us.

"I.." He trailed off. He opened his mouth to finish, but instead he left the room as well. I slumped in my bed, wishing that Eli would've hit a major vein or something. Anything for this not to be happening.

Anything to keep my family together; anything to keep them happier; anything for all of this to just go away. Instead all that happened was this. The fighting, the never-ending tension, my new lifestyle of now always trailing behind everyone else. I'm like a dark, silvery cloud that never drizzles rain so it can leave what's behind. I never seem to leave the bright blue sky, unlike the people I love who are the other fluffy, pearl clouds surrounding me. Most will sprinkle rain upon the ground, but some may stay with me whether it's for life or just for a little while.

Therefore, I'm trapped; so is everyone else that decides to stay by my side.

* * *

**HOLY SUGAR! THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE WROTE..EVER! **

**..Just saying. **

**Well, I hope you liked it! Personally, I think this is better than the first chapter. I dunnoo...maybe that's just me :P**

**Now enjoy the showdown - which is in less than 15 minutes!  
**

**Reviews? :)**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah! 6 weeks goes by fast, huh? I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. School and life has taken up more time than I expected it to. I'll try harder to update this and my other stories quicker.**

**I hope this is worth the super-long wait? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I keep having this recurring dream where I'm swimming all alone in this beautiful, sparkly, never ending body of water. It's so serene and mysterious; yet the fact that I'm swimming alone never scares me. Sometimes I swear I can actually feel the water hit my scalp and tickle my skin in my sleep. The same thing happens each time I dream about it. I float around, maybe a paddle every now and then, as if I have no care in the world. And then something terrible happens.

Waves higher than skyscrapers magically appear out of nowhere. I try swimming away, but it's no use. Because I look down, perplexed as to why I can barely swim, to see the problem.

Something or someone is pulling me. Whatever it is, it has a grip tighter than you could ever imagine. A grip so tight that I hear my leg cracking. Muting my screams, the waves crash over me. I wave my arms around, a sad attempt to rise to the surface, but the foreign force is pulling me under. I open my eyes, which are sensitive to the sensation of water. I look down hesitantly, as I kick my legs.

_Eli_

_Blood_

**_Leg_**

"Mom, it was awful! He was there again." I whimper into her shirt sleeve.

She rubbed my back and cooed. "Oh, Clare. It was just a dream. You're safe now."

I sniffle and shake my head in disagreement. "I'm not. What if he finds me here? Or at home? Or Degrassi?"

My mom sighed, kissing the top of my head. She replied.

"Clare, he-he's custody of the state now. He's going to be sentenced to prison..th-they all are."

I bit my lip, thankful that's it just me and my mom for once. Glen drove my grandparents back home; Jake's with Katie - apparently they're dating now - , Marisol, and Mo at the mall.

"Well, he could still escape somehow, find my address, and come and find me, Mom."

She hushed me by holding me closer. "I won't let that happen..not this time around."

"Promise?" I murmured against her, so close that I could hear her heart beating.

She nodded, tears dripping down her face, and hoarsely replied. "I-I promise, Clare-Bear."

* * *

"What's the results?" I asked Dr. Nervously nervously.

He stood in front of all of us. Us being me, Mom, and Glen. He flipped the papers attached to his clipboard. He cleared his dry thought and finally broke the silence, after what felt like centuries.

"Well, the infection is going away just as we hoping and you're recovering quite well."

My mom hugged me from the side, and Glen patted my back reassuringly. Yet despite his genuine intentions, I couldn't help but cringe as I slumped into my bed.

"So when can I leave?" I asked, pretending I didn't just do that even though everyone noticed.

"Keep up the good work and we can check you out by Saturday."

I smiled to myself.

My mom announced. "Oh, we'll have to invite the whole family over," She then added. ",for your home-coming party."

I made a face at her. "Party?"

Glen agreed with me. "Clare's right. I think we should just get Clare home and..adjusted to being home. Being around a bunch of people will do more harm than good."

I frowned as my mom sighed.

"You're right. I just thought that Clare would enjoy seeing everyone, that's all. I guess I didn't really think about it that way."

I force a grin as I look at my pained mom. "No, I do. Just not right away. I don't want people seeing me like this."

Dr. Reynolds looked at his watch. "I'll let the three of you talk this over. I have to go check on another patient."

He walked off, shutting the door behind him.

My mom replied. "Clare-"

I cut her off. "No, Mom! Jake's already mad as it is. Having 50 people over just to see me will only make him more miserable. Just please go. Go see him. Go give him the attention he deserves. I'm fine. He isn't."

Glen and Mom looked at each other, as Glen assures me.

"Clare, Jake's not mad he's just-"

I shake my head, cutting him off too. "Yes he is. Look, like you said mom, I'm safe here. Just go home. Spend time with Jake."

The two of them didn't answer.

I begged. "Please? For me."

Then, of course, they did.

My mom nodded and promptly kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, sweetie. I'll be up here at 8 sharp with your favorite breakfast."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Glen patted my shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded. "See you."

Although my mom told me bye, her 50,000 hugs and kisses begged to differ. I kept telling her to go home, but she told me and I quote "..Can't leave my baby girl here all alone."

But when they both left, I was rather relieved.

I was finally alone.

Now let's just hope I don't drown again tonight.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Like I said, I'm going to try to update as much as I possibly can this weekend since I have Monday off.**

**Hope to hear from you guys :)**

**-No Username Needed**


End file.
